


She Will

by Fayaheda



Series: Baby Sterek Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Comas - Freeform, Comfort, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hurt, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Mild Sexual Content, Motherhood, Older Everyone, Over-Protective Derek Hale, Pack, Parenthood, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, Vampires, Violence, baby sterek, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She will." Derek cuts her off, glares defiantly at them all. "Stiles WILL wake up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Will

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write, thus add to my 'Baby Sterek Collection'.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)  
> Lemme know?
> 
> Thanks!

Derek storms into his (and Stiles') house with little Jimmy bundled up in many blankets, the rest of the pack following closely, flocking in behind the angry and upset wolf.

Derek doesn't know what to do. The very person he would turn to is the one person who should be here right now, but isn't. And beyond the anger and hurt, he's literally terrified.

Of course, Derek doesn't let it show in the slightest as he paces restlessly back and forth the living room.

Thankfully, as well, the others don't seem to question him or try to talk to him. For the moment anyway. Derek knows it won't last long, unfortunately.

Even when they can all see quite clearly that the house has been ransacked, two cages (one a lot bigger than the other) placed beside the doorway.

In fact, much to everyone's surprise, even her own, Kira's the first one to speak up. "Once the place is cleaned up, we need to make some changes for the baby's safety. Covers for the outlets, kid-proof the locks on the weapons cabinet," She motions over to the old, wooden cabinet as she walks aimlessly around. She's aware she mostly talking to herself, but at least it fills the awful silence.

"We should be careful." Liam states warily as he glances over at the two cages. "Whatever was in those things could still be on the loose... Oh..." He trails off when he sees the labels, "MOTHER" and "SON".

Derek grits his teeth as he glares over at them. "I want those things outta here, pronto!" He snaps, but he doesn't really mean to. Not at them, his pack. And thank goodness his little cub is a heavy sleeper, too.

Scott nods. "I'm on it." He says before stalking quickly over and grabbing each cage like it weighs absolutely nothing to him. Which it really doesn't, of course. "I'll be back in a bit." He says with one last smile towards his fire fox wife, who simply smiles and nods in response.

"Hey, uh, Derek?" Jordan pipes up timidly. "I really think we should call John and -"

"No." Derek shakes his head. "No, absolutely not. Stiles will be pissed at me if I do that. Let the Sheriff enjoy his vacation."

"Derek -" Lydia sighs heavily, her eyes stinging from holding back tears. "Stiles might not even wake up -"

"She will." Derek cuts her off, glares defiantly at them all. "Stiles WILL wake up."

"Derek -" Lydia tries to reason, but he cuts her off again.

"No." Derek shakes his head, turns his back on her. "No, I don't wanna hear it. You can think what you want, but I KNOW she will wake up..." He sighs tiredly, stares almost miserably as he runs a finger over his cub's soft cheek. "She has to..."

"There's blood over there." Kira huffs out, decides to quickly change the topic. Mostly because she really does feel for the new father.

"Yeah," Liam scoffs. "Not to mention that some asshole left a gaping hole in your wall, dude."

"Yeah..." Derek smiles sheepishly. "That was me."

Liam frowns. "Oh..."

The front door suddenly opens and closes, the raging winter storm outside briefly being heard.

Everyone's eyes widen in panic.

All, but Liam's as he shifts into his Beta form. He's ready to kill someone after the shitty night they've all had.

"Relax, it's just me."

Everyone let's out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of the vet.

"Besides, is that any way to greet a new house guest?" Deaton arches a brow.

"House guest?" Derek arches a brow in return.

"Well, I figured since you all destroyed my surgery more than twice already, as well as my apartment," Deaton glares at them all, but his voice is as calm and casual as it always is. "That I wouldn't really be imposing if I asked one of you to take me in for a few days..." He trails off, glances briefly around, then wrinkles his nose. "On second thought, maybe THIS isn't the best place to start with."

"Yeah, we're refurbishing." Derek drones out boredly with a roll of his eyes.

"I... Can see that." Deaton nods.

"It's okay, Deaton, you can stay with Jordan and I." Lydia smiles at the vet.

Jordan nods. "Yeah, of course. We've got plenty of room."

"Uh-huh." Lydia adds, "And don't worry, you can stay as long as you need to."

Deaton grins, nods, is touched as well as grateful. "Well, thank you. I appreciate that."

"Not a problem." Jordan says.

Deaton finally takes notice of the blue bundle in Derek's arms. "Ohh! Is this little Jimmy!?" He gasps and storms over to them.

Derek scowls at the grabby hand motion of the vet, quickly backs away.

Deaton arches a brow. "I'm seriously sensing a whole mother bear vibe here."

Derek merely glares at him, securing his hold on his cub as much as possible without actually hurting him.

"Yeah," Lydia scoffs. "We're all still waiting for our turn, too."

Derek only rolls his eyes at the redhead when she shoots him a pointed glare.

"Oh, I get it." Deaton nods, turns back to the wolf. "Look, but don't touch?"

Derek simply nods in response. There's no way he's letting his cub out of his grip, let alone out of his sight. At least, not until he knows that Stiles is (really) okay.

"Fine." Deaton huffs, rolls his eyes. He sighs, but does as he's told as Derek leans forward (just a little) to let him see. "Hmm," Deaton frowns, looks concerned. "I see he's already got himself a little scratch."

Derek glares at him and quickly turns away again. "He's fine. It's already healing."

"But he won't be healing as fast as you for at least another two years or so." Deaton points out softly. "You don't want it to get infected."

"Here," Lydia says, re-appearing from the bathroom. "Let me put a little ointment -"

"I got it, okay!?" Derek huffs, snatching the bottle of ointment and paper towel away from the banshee.

The others stands awkwardly, looking surprised and rather uncomfortable with the sudden change of mood.

Lydia's more shocked and actually hurt, rather than angry as she stares with wide eyes after him as he stalks out of the room, and down the hallway. She winces then, when he slams his and Stiles' bedroom door loudly.

"Hey," Jordan gently grabs both her hands in his and turns her slowly to face him. "Just give him time. He's under a lot of stress." He smiles weakly. "I don't know what I'd do if it was you in Stiles' place."

Lydia melts a little inside, unable to help it. Because she knows he's right. "Yeah," She nods, mumbles out, "I know."


	2. Run and Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I got a plan," Derek chimes, an almost too pleasant smile on his face. "We run and hide."

Derek calms down quickly, re-enters the living room, where the others are all sprawled out across the shredded couches. "Hey." He mumbles, mostly glancing towards the redhead.

Lydia sighs tiredly, but gives him a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I get it." Because he doesn't need to say he's sorry, she can already see it in his eyes.

Derek simply nods awkwardly before carrying his cub over to the dining room table. He places the cub down on it, slowly and carefully unwraps the blankets just enough to see his little face.

Jimmy is awake now. He doesn't cry, only stares up in wonder at his father. He's knows this is his daddy. But he wants his mommy with them, too.

Derek is briefly struck by how calculating and inquisitive his pup's eyes are. He looks so much like Stiles when he looks like that. Even if the colour is definitely Derek's own bluey-greens.

Derek hasn't had much time to just take a proper look at his baby. What with those asshole vampires on their tail and not with Stiles being absent. But now, as he takes in the little freckles and moles scattered across milky white skin and jet black hair, he can't help smiling in elation at the beautiful creature he and Stiles have made.

Both Lydia and Kira share a smile as they silently watch, Liam, too, smiling to himself. Jordan seems more amused than anything, and Scott only manages a half-hearted grin, because he sorely wishes that Stiles was with them right now, like she should be.

Derek unfortunately falls back to reality again when his eyes drift over the small scrape on his cub's left cheek. He grits his teeth in anger. Those fucking vampires driving into the Jeep at full throttle, he thinks, mind briefly flashing back to the horrid scene.

Derek huffs loudly, tries to calm himself so that he doesn't end up upsetting his cub. He reaches for the bottle of ointment, pours a tiny bit onto a paper towel and dabs the cub's cheek as gently as he can.

Apparently, it's not gentle enough, because Jimmy immediately bursts into a mini crying fit of rage.

"What!? What'd I do!?" Derek practically squeaks out, eyes wide with terror as he pulls instantly his hand back.

"You don't have a woman's touch. No matter WHAT your many, many hair products say." Lydia scoffs out, shoots him a smug shit smirk when he glares at her.

Derek doesn't bother to answer, merely ignores her and picks up the bottle of ointment to read the back label instead.

Scott winces as he pulls out a long thin blade from underneath his seat on the couch. His eyes widen in horror. "Oh, God! What is THIS?"

"I really don't wanna know." Jordan says, wearing a similar expression to his Alpha.

"You think you could throw it?" Lydia asks, her voice suddenly very low as she slowly stands up.

"Why?" Scott asks, looks confused.

"There's a vampire in the house." Lydia whispers. Because of course, she's the only one that can sense the dead when they're nearby. And even if vampires are practically invisible, even to werewolves.

"What!?" Derek hisses, instantly grabs his cubs up into his arms.

"There!" Lydia yells, points behind the wolf.

Derek turns just in time to see the vampire fangs lunging for his throat.

Scott, Liam and Kira all flock towards the cub and their pack brother, but they don't quite make it in time.

Instead, it's Jordan who gets there first. He appears in front of Derek with lightning-quick speed, both his fists set ablaze. And with both hands literally on fire, he grabs the vampire by the neck, watches as it instantly turns to ashes, the fire THAT hot.

"Dude..." Liam's eyes are wide, a small, but clearly excited smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"That was fucking awesome." Scott finishes for his Beta, earning a grin and a concurring nod.

Flames puts out, hands smoking a little, Jordan can only grin sheepishly, almost looks embarrassed.

"Thanks, Parrish." Derek says, and he really does mean it.

Jordan simply nods curtly, because he knows Derek's not one for sharing his emotions at the worst of times. And he really doesn't blame the wolf, either.

"This isn't over, is it?" Kira asks nobody in particular as she glances around the trashed house.

"Nope." Scott shakes his head.

"Well, in the vampires' prophecy," Deaton finally speaks up. "It IS said that a werewolf and a spark will mate and that their first born will eradicate the vampire race completely."

"Which means we need a plan." Scott says.

"Indeed." Deaton nods.

"Yeah, I got a plan," Derek chimes, an almost too pleasant smile on his face. "We run and hide."

"Uh, what?" Scott arches a brow, like he can't believe what he's hearing right now. And he can't.


	3. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you tell me that Stiles was fucking pregnant!?" Peter finally snaps.

After deciding that Derek's place wasn't the safest, the pack all bungled back into their vehicles. A half hour later, they had each pulled up outside their Alpha's apartment instead.

Not that it was (probably) any safer, but Kira DID have all of her finest weapons there.

"Derek, we need your help when you're finished -" Scott walks into his and Kira's bedroom, stops in his tracks. "Changing your baby's dirty diaper on my bed!?" He snaps, then, whines, "Oh, come on, man!"

"Heh, sorry." Derek sends a sheepish smile over his shoulder. "I needed the space."

"Well," Scott sighs. "I guess it's not as "shocking" as finding you and Stiles having SEX on my bed!" He hisses with a pointed glare, tries not to shudder at the temporary flash of the vile (and vivid) memory.

"Hey!" Derek hisses back, wears a scalding look. "First of all, that was to get back at you for letting the air out on the tyres of her Jeep." He smirks, then scowls again as he picks his cub back up and whispers, "And second of all, can we NOT talking about s-e-x around the baby?"

Scott shoots him a withering look.

"So," Derek sighs tiredly as he cradles his cub close to his chest, gently swaying side to side. "How's the list coming along?"

Scott motions for him to follow, and they walk back into the living room to join the others.

Liam, Isaac and Kira are all seated on the couch.

Jordan and Deaton take up the opposite couch, while Lydia stands in front of a portable whiteboard, sharpie pen ready in her hand.

"We've divided it into two separate lists." Scott tells him as he stands opposite the banshee. "The first list," He points to the whiteboard. "Are both groups and individuals that we know for certain are a threat to Jimmy; Peter Hale, the vampire cult that attacked us back at the hospital, the Desert Wolf, the demon and warlock, Cyrus, and literally every vampire on the God damn planet."

Derek simply nods as he sits himself down on of the wonderful rocking-chair that Kira bought Scott for their last wedding anniversary; their seventh.

"And column two," Lydia takes over, then, pointing to the other side of the whiteboard. "Those who we think could be a threat IF they got wind of little Jimmy; the Order of Phillius, Beltar the Cremator, Piper Beast Clan, the Scourge -"

"Frank?" Derek arches a brow, clearly confused. "Who the hell's Frank?"

"Local mobster." Kira says. "He specialises in kidnapping..." She frowns, looks clearly uncomfortable. "Special kids..."

"Yeah, well, he comes near my pup', I'll tear his face off." Derek mutters.

"Lemme guess, with you're teeth, right?" Scott asks, because he can't help himself.

Derek glares at him, but the Alpha can only smirk, clearly very amused and pleased with himself.

+

"Well, that was an eventful evening, don't you think?"

Peter only glares at her.

"It's NOT like I've been waiting, like, a million and fifty years to take you're blood vengeance out on the rest of your sorry-ass family to have you just stand there and let him walk away."

"Why didn't you tell me that Stiles was fucking pregnant!?" Peter finally snaps.

"It didn't matter. You were SUPPOSED to kill them BOTH before she could ever have the damn thing."

Peter tries to calm his shaking form, his sizzling skin as he also tries to hold back the shift. "She's as good as dead anyway. She sacrificed herself to save Derek's child."

"Yeah, well done, Stiles did you're job for you."

Peter's jaw tightens as she scoffs loudly and rolls her eyes.

"Well, at least ONE of 'em is dust."

"She got off easy." Peter's glare darkens, his voice lowering, almost rumbling with being on the verge of transforming. "Derek's demise will be MUCH more painful."

"Y'know, you throw around a lot of big words like, "pain" and "death" and "no mercy". But so far, I've seen no proof whatsoever."

"Just one thing," Peter ignores her taunting comments, smirks as she arches a brow of intrigue. "YOU don't touch the child. It's MINE."

"Fine. Whatever. I've no interest in the little brat." He doesn't need to know she's lying, of course. What can she say? She has very sincere eyes.


	4. Sick and Demented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh! The world is a sick and demented place!" Lydia snarls as she glares at the screen of her laptop. "Did you guys know that there are already over ten sites on the web offering money for Jimmy's capture."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, I've watched most of season 5 and I think Theo is an absolute c**t! Good call, Stiles! ;)

Sitting at the dining room table of her Alpha's apartment, Lydia types and clicks endlessly away on her laptop, while sipping at her glass of red wine.

Scott stands in front of the whiteboard, the pen now in his hand as he scowls at all of the names scrawled across it.

"Oh, hey," Liam chirps, raises his eyes from the book on his lap. "What happened to the ninja demons?"

"The vampire cult slaughtered them back at the hospital before they could get to Jimmy." Kira informs him without even locking up from her blade as she sharpens it. She knows there's a fight coming, can sense it, much like they all can, she knows. And of course, she wants to be as ready as possible.

"Oh... Well, good." Liam arches a brow, looks impressed for all of three seconds before he lowers his gaze back to his book.

Scott smiles to himself, amused with his Beta.

"But there could still be more of them." Deaton says as he and Jordan enter the room, each holding a tray each of steaming-hot coffees and ice-cold beers.

"Ugh! The world is a sick and demented place!" Lydia snarls as she glares at the screen of her laptop. "Did you guys know that there are already over ten sites on the web offering money for Jimmy's capture."

Scott silently adds the ninja demons to the list of possible threats.

"Can you trace any of these sites addresses?" Derek finally pipes up, though, he sounds only half interested as he bounces his cub gently on his knees.

"I can." Jordan smirks smugly as he grabs a beer from the table and wanders over to his redheaded wife. "Move over, short-ass."

Lydia scoffs, tries to sound offended, but only ends up melting on the inside when he shoots her a cheeky grin. Instead, she rolls her eyes and slides off of her seat and onto another.

"I don't think so." Jordan's grin widens as he slides into her previous seat and then, slides his free arm around her waist.

And Lydia can only melt a little more on the inside as he pulls her back against his chest, and rests his chin over her right shoulder as he looks over the screen.

"Ugh. Get a room." Liam rolls his eyes, looks as if he's about to throw up.

"Fine. We'll take yours." Lydia smirks when the youngest wolf can only glare at her.

"Hey, where'd Deaton go?" Scott finally asks, glancing curiously around. For some reason, he suspects Deaton's hidden talent or something, he's never been able to sense or even smell the man.

Just as those words leave the Alpha's lips, a bright, white flash of light surrounds the entire apartment. And though it only lasts for a couple of seconds, it almost fricking blinds them all.

"What the fuck was that!?" Liam exclaims, eyes wild and slightly fearful.

"Every God damn time it gives me frigging whiplash!" Deaton complains with a scowl as he re-enters through the kitchen archway, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"That was the sanctuary spell kicking in?" Lydia asks.

Deaton nods.

"How far does it stretch?" Scott asks.

"It surrounds the entire apartment building. From ground to roof top." Deaton replies steadily, because he has confidence in his magic, but he also knows it might not be enough, because they don't even know who else they're up against yet.

At least, not until the monsters decide to finally make their move and come for the baby.

"So, the baby's safe?" Kira asks, stills looks as concerned as Deaton feels. "And we're all safe, too? I mean, unless somebody decides to throw a bomb into the building, like the vampire cult did to your surgery, that is."

Deaton nods. "We're as safe as houses. I just don't know how long for." Because he can never lie to them, they're all his family now, have been since they thrust themselves into his life almost eleven years ago.

"You're both right." Derek says with a heavy sigh as he stands slowly with the cub still in his secure embrace. "He's not gonna be safe here for long. None of us are. If Jimmy means that much to them, they'll stop at nothing."

"Well, we can still all get out if we need to." Deaton explains. "I installed an emergency exit down in the sewers. I know it's not sanitary, but it's probably our safest bet."

"It's fine. Whatever we need to do." Derek nods, shoots the older man a grateful smile. Because he knows how close this man was to his mother.

"It's a mystical door, of course." Deaton adds, "It opens and closes instantly upon hearing a password. It's in a demon language. Pylean word for plant."

"Ha!" Kira chuckles quietly to herself.

Scott arches a brow. "I'm guessing it means something completely different... And dirty."

Kira merely grins as she continues to sharpen her katana.

"Keep it to yourself. Guard it with your life and we'll guard you with ours'." Derek tells him.

Deaton nods, tries to hold back the touched smile threatening to show. Because he knows it's no time for smiling right now. Because (as usual) they're all in danger.

"Well, we're gonna have to use it eventually. I mean, Jimmy will need to see a doctor pretty soon." Lydia points out.

"What!? Why!? He's not sick!" Derek hisses, eyes wide in confusion and fear. "D-does he look sick to you?"

"No." Lydia rolls her eyes, and she would laugh if she weren't so irritated. "But the baby needs his newborn check-ups. It's been a day already, and he hasn't had any of his jabs."

"Right." Liam pipes up, holding up the baby book he's been secretly reading. "The book says that he's supposed to have a vitamin K shot, and a PKU test right after he's born." He scowls when they all glance at him in silence. "What?"

Lydia finds herself smiling in amusement at the youngest Beta again. "Exactly."

Scott scoffs in delight when Jimmy suddenly starts to cry. "Uh, guys? I think he heard and understood that."

"Speaking of hearing things," Lydia winces slightly. "Is anybody else hearing a low buzzing sound?"

"Nope." Derek says.

Lydia scowls at him.

"What is it?" Jordan whispers lowly into her ear.

And Lydia would shiver in complete bliss is she weren't so on edge right now. "I don't know... But it's not good..."


	5. I Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promised his mother." Derek says, his tone low and stern as he stares calmly back at the Alpha. "You were there, you saw. NOBODY, but ME is going to lay a finger on this child."

"It's good. Try it. You'll like it."

Kira smiles in amusement as she watches from the corner of her eye.

"I promise, it's good." Derek huffs quietly to himself as he cradles his cub to his chest and holds up the bottle of milk with his free hand. "Teddy likes it." He says, pretending to feed the bottle to the small teddy bear (Lydia bought) and then shaking some into his mouth as well. "I like it, too, see?" He smiles, then quickly turns his face away from his cub to wince in disgust.

Kira chuckles at that, only smirking when it earns her a playful glare.

"Parrish?" Scott walks back into the living room and over to the couple still sitting at the table in front of the redhead's laptop.

"What's up?" Jordan asks as he tears his aching eyes away from the bright screen.

"We're at war here. Especially with the vamps. And now that Stiles and her magicks are M.I.A, we're gonna need some serious firepower." Scott decides.

"You mean beyond swords and handguns?" Jordan arches a curious brow.

Scott nods. "WAY beyond. I'm talking rocket-launchers and shit like that."

"I'm on it, boss." Jordan says as he reaches into his pocket for his phone.

"Thanks." Scott shoots him a grateful look before he heads back to the whiteboard.

"Anything on those websites yet?" Derek asks, though, he's clearly distracted with trying to feed his cub, still.

"Not yet." Lydia huffs, sounds incredibly frustrated as she glares at the bright screen glaring painfully back at her. "Normally, all we'd have to do is hack into the e-mail address and then, track the relays. But they're using fricking re-mailers."

Derek arches a brow, looks positively lost. "And in English, please?"

Lydia can't help smirking smugly at that, even as she replies. "It means that there is no direct way to contact them." She sighs, then, regretful, but honest, "It's going to take a little bit longer."

"We might not have much longer." Derek sighs heavily, wearing his infamous (sour) scowl. "Is that everybody there on the board?"

Scott turns around to face him as he answers, "Kira and I are working on a few other leads, too. We'll get there. I promise."

Derek huffs.

"We all want the same thing, Derek." Kira says, her voice as soft as her expression. "To keep Jimmy safe. And we're all doing the best we can."

"Yeah, well, do better!" Derek snaps.

Kira's eyes widen, as do everybody else's as they all stare in shock.

"Derek -" Scott scalds the Beta, but he cuts him off.

"I promised his mother." Derek says, his tone low and stern as he stares calmly back at the Alpha. "You were there, you saw. NOBODY, but ME is going to lay a finger on this child."

Scott's taken aback, to say the very least.

Meanwhile, the others continue to stare in both shock and deadly silence.

"Nobody." Derek repeats, his voice a little softer (a little more broken) as he sends the pack one last glance before marching out of the room.

+

Dalton Tran scoffs loudly, highly amused. His fangs, that are on constant show because of his great age, peak out as he smirks lightly, his black orbs wrinkling with spite. Finally, he pulls his claws from the desert wolf's neck, slowly retracts his hand from her.

"Yeah. Kinda ironic, huh?" She scoffs, too. Though, she's less amused, more just playing along (until she finally gets paid for this shitty gig.)

""Nobody, but me is going to lay a finger on this child."" Dalton repeats, his fangs on full display as his smirk quickly grows into a grin.

"Yeah," She rolls her eyes. "It's real funny. Let's move on, shall we?"

Dalton's expression drops, then, and he gives her a very sour glare. "According to my prophetic little brother, he said the child was never even going to be born. And yet, here he is - cooped up in his father's warm embrace."

"It was a technicality, sir, I assure you." She huffs, because yeah, she fucking HATES losing. At anything.

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Dalton nods, clearly humouring her with his pleasant smile and polite tone.

"Stiles died during childbirth."

Dalton scoffs again. "She's not quite dead yet."

"She's pretty much dead, sir."

"Pretty much dead is not dead!" Dalton hisses, narrows his eyes at her.

"Okay, okay! God! Calm down, will you?" She huffs, holds up her hands in surrender.

"Moving on," Dalton says, very quickly calms himself as he straightens his blazer out. "I want you to bring me Peter Hale's head."

And at those words, she genuinely smiles for the first time that night. "Not a problem."


	6. More Than Just a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's more than just a mission, sourwolf. To all of us." Kira says as she walks towards the door.

Kira walks down the hallway, towards hers and Scott's bedroom door which is open ever so slightly. She pauses just outside and smiles to herself upon hearing Derek - Derek fricking Hale - singing softly. She's gotten a lot better at sneaky up on the wolves - even Scott - so she knows he doesn't know she's standing there, listening.

"'...And if somebody hurts you, yeah, I wanna fight, but my hand's been broken one too many times. So I'll use my voice, I'll be so damn rude. Words, they always win, but I know I'll lose. And I'd sing a song that'd be just ours, but I sang 'em all to another heart. And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love, but I'm my tears have been used up... On another love, another love, all my tears have been used up...'"

When Kira feels the sad sting of unshed tears in the corners of her eyes, she can no longer stand the hurt in the wolf's barely-there voice. She steps forward, purposefully loud enough for him to hear and knocks gently on the open door.

Derek glances up at her from his place, knelt down at the edge of the bed. The cub is placed on the mattress in front of him, his arms still protectively framing his tiny form.

Kira can't help smiling softly at the sight before her.

"Oh, hey..." Derek lowers his gaze, looks troubled and slightly guilty before he glances back up at her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He frowns as he turns away to glance down at his cub. "I know it's no excuse, but I'm kinda stressed right now."

Kira huffs out a little laugh, earns herself a confusing look from the wolf. "I understand, Derek. Well, I mean I can't say I know what you're going through right now, but I get it. So like Lydia said; forget about it."

Derek nods, manages to offer a small, but sincerely grateful smile.

"So," Kira smirks. "Tom Odell, huh?"

Derek puffs out a chuckle of his own, then. "Stiles likes him. She listens to him constantly, so I pretty much know the words to all of his songs."

Kira chuckles, grinning widely in amusement. "Hey, I'm not judging. I like him, too."

"Yeah, well, Jimmy doesn't seem to." Derek frowns down at his cub, who continues to cry and whine softly, while kicking his little legs around in utter fury.

"Wow! He's already got Stiles' temper." Kira arches her brows, looks slightly taken aback, but clearly also amused.

"Tell me about. He's a little brat, just like mommy." Derek scoffs, but there's an affectionate smile playing on his lips as he stares down at the identical bluey-green orbs of his cub.

Kira laughs when Jimmy suddenly cries a little louder. "Seriously, I think he can understand every word we say."

"Seriously, I've tried Drake and the Spice Girls to fricking Metallica and Slipknot." Derek whines.

Kira cackles loudly. "Oh my gosh! Where the fudge was I for the Spice Girls!?"

Derek shoots her a playful glare. "This kid hates me, I swear."

Kira rolls her eyes at that. "He doesn't hate you. Don't be stupid." She huffs dramatically as she walks over and kneels down beside him. "Lemme give it a try. Maybe," She shoots him a pointed look as she adds, "He likes something a little more upbeat and happy."

Derek scoffs, but nods. "Fine. Be my guest."

Kira grins as she leans over and begins to sing softly. "'Hit the road, Jack, and don't ya come back no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road, Jack, and don't ya come back no more -'" Her eyes widen when Jimmy only wails louder, drowning her voice out altogether.

Derek smirks at the shocked look on the kitsune's face. "Told ya."

"What - how - I -" Kira splutters for a couple of seconds before her expression drops. "What the fudge, Derek? Your kid doesn't like Ray Charles?" She scoffs loudly. "I thought this kid had a soul. He's supposed to rid the earth of evil bloodsuckers, for crying out loud." She glares playfully over at the cub. "Ugh! You are a little monster, alright."

Derek nods, huffs loudly in defeat. "See? I'm a bad father. I can't even get my son to stop crying."

Kira scowls. "Derek, stop talking crazy. It's not you that's making him like this, it's your vibe."

"My vibe?" Derek arches a brow at her. "What about my vibe?" He asks, scowls and looks somewhat offended.

"Oh, y'know?" Kira says, her voice all to casual, but clearly, she's trying to make a point here. "Just the vibe that's been coming off you in tidal waves ever since Jimmy was born."

"Hey!" Derek glares at her. "It's not my fault!"

Kira rolls her eyes. "I didn't say that it was. It isn't. I know that. We ALL know that, Derek. But your baby is deeply connected to you as well as Stiles." She tries to explain, her voice soft. "And if you're wound so tight, then, how do you think he's feeling?"

"Yeah, well, he's not even a day old yet, and already, he's got a fricking enemies list longer than my fricking intestines." Derek points out as he arches a brow. "How would YOU feel, huh? I mean, I think I would be a little edgy, too."

"Yeah." Kira nods. "But I'd also be in awe, if I were you." She smiles softly over at the cub, who's crying no longer, but staring up at his father with wide and curious eyes. "Just stop and look at him, Derek." She says as she slowly rises to her feet. "Really look at him."

Derek looks down at his baby, who's still staring back up at him.

"He's more than just a mission, sourwolf. To all of us." Kira says as she walks towards the door. She stops, smiles when she sees the two silently staring at each other before silently slipping out of the room.

Derek's eyes widen as his baby's eyes suddenly glow the familiar golden glow of a Beta wolf.

Jimmy continues to stare up at his father, his own eyes widening when he sees the blue glowing back at him.

Derek's lips slowly pull up into a grin as he lifts his cub up. "There's my little guy."


	7. Keep Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But she's not here." Lydia says gloomily. "I keep losing my friends, and I don't know how much more I can take."

[Twelve Hours Later...]

"Okay, well, if they become too much trouble for us, we'll just have to erase them." Scott huffs.

"I'm on it!" Liam chimes, scrubbing the words 'Gumshee Demon Clan' from the whiteboard.

Both Scott and Lydia turn to look at him, their brows arched in unison.

"Oh," Liam flushes lightly with embarrassment. "You meant, 'erase' them as in 'kill'... Right." He nods to himself, turns back to the board and grabs a pen to rewrite.

Scott smirks in amusement, while Lydia rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Deaton enters the living room, walks over to the hellhound and places a steaming mug of coffee on the table beside him.

"Thanks." Jordan smiles gratefully, still half-hunched over the laptop and typing furiously away.

Deaton nods, then retreats to the kitchen to boil the kettle once again.

"Oh, uh, hey, Derek." Lydia says, almost warily as the wolf enters the room with the cub cradled against his chest. "We still haven't managed to trace any of the websites yet and -"

"Lydia," Kira's voice is gentle, her smile reassuring. "It's okay, relax."

Lydia purses her lips and nods, obviously understanding. At least he seems a lot calmer, she thinks, which is good for the baby, too.

"So, did you managed to get any sleep?" Kira asks, arches an expectant brow.

"Nah. I was up for most of the night, watching him." Derek sighs softly, his eyes never leaving his cub as he slowly shuffles further into the room and sits himself on the couch.

Kira frowns, looks concerned. "Derek, you know if you'd just let us take it in turns - we wouldn't even have to touch him, we'd just wake you up if he started crying."

"No," Derek smiles, lightly shakes his head. "Not watching him like that." His smile widens as he continues to stare back down at his cub, who's still staring wide-eyed back up at him. "I was just... Watching him."

And at that, Kira does smile softly to herself.

Scott looks somewhat amused, just like Liam.

Meanwhile Jordan's too engrossed in his research to notice much else and Lydia also can't help cracking a smile as she watches Derek watch Jimmy ever intently, and content.

"He, uh," Derek tilts his head as he stares at his cub. "He kinda looks like me, don't you think?"

Kira giggles at the dopey grin Derek sends her as he finally manages to tears his eyes away, albeit, only for a few seconds.

"Definitely." Lydia nods as she perches herself on the coffee table in front of him. "I mean, just look at that bushy, little brow of his." She chuckles when the wolf grins stupidly at her. "He's a total mini Derek."

Derek's grin widens, his wolf unable to help feeling overwhelming pride.

"Why don't you just hand him over, for like, an hour, just so you can get some sleep?" Lydia asks, almost pouts as she stares longingly down at the baby.

"No." Derek huffs, quickly rises from his seat. "I'll only sleep when I know he's really safe."

"Which will be when!? Around, oh - never!" Lydia snaps, glaring up at him. "Derek, you are a werewolf! Your friends are Alphas and sparks and banshees and hunters and hellhounds! For crying out loud! He is never going to be truly safe! Just like we never are! It's part of our life, it's who we are! You can't protect him every second of his life! You need to share some of that responsibility before you go completely insane! You can't be everything for him! Even Stiles knows that!"

"Stiles isn't here right now!" Derek hisses, his voice low enough to keep his cub calm as he holds him impossibly close. "I am his only family right now! My job IS to be everything for him! And until Stiles is back, until my cub is safe, that's exactly what I'm going to be!"

Lydia can then only glare at him in furious frustration when stalks off down the hallway and slams the bedroom door behind him.

"Nice going, Lydia." Scott huffs. "Just when we got him to calm the fuck down."

Lydia merely shoots him a glare before rolling her eyes and huffing her way back over to Jordan.

"Hey," Jordan finally tears his eyes away from the laptop to give his wife a concerned look. "Did you manage to get any sleep?"

"Not really." Lydia sighs as she perches on the table beside him.

"You still hearing that buzzing sound?" Jordan asks, both curiosity and worry filling his expression.

Lydia nods. "I'm hearing it right now, still. How come you can't hear it?" She smirks lightly, jokingly adds, "Aren't you supposed to be a harbinger or death able to sense anything and everything just like little, ol' me?"

Jordan chuckles. "Well, I guess I'm not as talented as you."

"Yeah," Lydia nods. "Or maybe it has something to do with you protecting the dead, not seeking them out right before they die."

Jordan scowls at her drawl tone. "Hey," He clasps her hands in his own. "We'll get through this. We always do."

Lydia smiles faintly, nods barely. "That's what Stiles used to say."

Jordan's scowl deepens, almost turns scalding. "She's not dead."

"But she's not here." Lydia says gloomily. "I keep losing my friends, and I don't know how much more I can take."

"We're not losing anybody." Scott pipes up, his voice holding defiance, conviction. "As soon as we know that Jimmy's no longer being hunted, we're gonna fix Stiles and we're gonna bring her back. I don't care what we have to do, but we are NOT losing another member of this FAMILY. Because that's what we are."


	8. Who Gets to Kill Us First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're fighting over who gets to kill us first." Liam states with a sigh.

[Scott and Kira's Apartment - Five Hours Later...]

"Mission accomplished." Jordan announces his presence as he walks back in through the front door. He saunters back into the living room, where the others are and places two large duffel bags on the dining room table.

Scott hops up from the couch, along with Liam, both walking over to join the deputy.

"You said you wanted firepower?" Jordan arches a brow and smirks as he unzips both bags, motions towards its contents. "Well, here you go..."

"Holy shit, dude..." Liam breathes, eyes wide in awe.

Scott arches a brow, looks clearly impressed. "Is that a flamethrower?"

"Yup." Jordan grins.

Scott nods, still looking slightly astounded. Although, he remembers that Parrish is ex-military, so maybe he shouldn't be too shocked. "Nice work, deputy."

"Thank you, boss." Jordan's grin widens with amusement. Though, his expression quickly turns serious when he adds, "Also, we've got company out the front of the building."

Scott, as well as the rest of the pack, all perk up at that.

"Did they see you?" Lydia asks, is clearly worried.

"No." Jordan shakes his head. "I spotted them and just kept going. Doubled back and then, came in through the sewer."

"What about the password for the barrier thing?" Liam asks with a confused frown.

"He rang me," Deaton pipes up, glares pointedly at the hellhound as he adds, "While I was on the toilet."

Both Scott and Liam snort out their amusement upon hearing that, only earning themselves a glare from the Druid.

Derek rolls his eyes at his pack brothers, finally pipes up with, "Did you see who they were? How many there were?"

"Well, it's midday, so I'm guessing that the two BMWs with the blacked out windows is more vampires." Jordan explains. "There's a biker gang that I remember from my days of duty back in Seattle."

"Humans?" Derek asks, wearing a mildly curious scowl.

"Yeah." Jordan nods. "They're mainly into extortion and kidnapping."

Derek simply nods, his jaw tightening in fury as he stares down at the sleeping cub in his arms.

"There's also some really weird-looking guys parked up in a white. I didn't recognise it, but the guys were wearing black, hooded cloaks and had kinda purple-ish coloured skin, from what I could see anyway."

"Lilliad demons." Deaton explains from memory. "Oh, how lovely." He drawls sarcastically. "They specialise in making magical broths from the bones of human children. They probably want to find out what's so special about a prophecy child. Especially one created of a werewolf and of a spark."

"Gross." Liam mutters as he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"They could be a problem for us." Deaton says, looks slightly concerned. "They may be able to break through the barrier."

"Then, what're they waiting for?" Scott asks, looks mildly confused. Though, that's nothing new.

"Nightfall." Derek says simply, already knows, of course.

After all, they are all creatures of the night.

The werewolves.

The kitsunes, and even the nogitsunes.

The vampires.

The hellhounds.

The demons.

Even the banshees.

Even the sparks and Druids.

Just like the tides of the Earth, they all draw their power from the Moon.

Deaton nods. "Just like a werewolf, Lilliad demons' power is directly linked to luna cycle."

"So, for another four hours and eleven minutes - we're all safe?" Kira pipes up timidly, looks slightly dreaded, because she knows that's utter rubbish.

They're not safe.

They're never safe.

Not really.

"Yeah." Scott nods, looks even more concerned as he glances out of one of the living room windows. "But tonight's a full moon..."

"Well, no matter what kind of weapons we have, we're not gonna be able to fight off the entire world. At least, not when the magical barrier comes down." Jordan notes, also looking seriously worried.

"We will." Derek says, conviction filling his voice as well as his expression. "We have to."

+

[Four Hours Later...]

"Hey, guys," Liam's voice is filled with uneasiness as he stops by one of the windows and looks down onto the street below.

"Sun down." Scott closes his eyes briefly, because of course, even as an Alpha, he still feels the pull of the moon.

"Yeah." Liam nods, points to window as he says, "It looks like Lilliad demons are starting their mojo on Deaton's barrier."

Jordan reaches into one of the duffel bags, pulls out a shotgun and starts to quickly load it.

Lydia grabs the small battle axe that Kira passes her - a personal favourite of the redhead's. While Kira pulls out her faithful kitana.

"The vamps are finally coming out to play, too. Wait - they're heading over to the bikers." Liam announces, then suddenly snorts loudly in amusement.

"What're they doing?" Derek arches a brow.

"They're fighting over who gets to kill us first." Liam states with a sigh.

Derek merely rolls his eyes upon hearing that.

"We have to hold our ground." Scott says as he walks over to the closest window and takes a look for himself.

"And what if we can't?" Lydia asks, arches an expectant brow.

"If we're forced to fall back, we'll go straight to the sewers." Scott says as he picks up the hand-held flamethrower and starts it up. "I have a feeling we're gonna need to move out after this."

Kira chuckles at the Alpha's annoyed huff.


	9. Born in a Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was born in a siege. He's not gonna die in one, too." Derek states pointedly.

[Ten Minutes Later...]

Lydia stares curiously up at the ceiling, hears the humming sound loud and clear. And she thinks, she knows just what it is.

Lydia heads out of the bathroom, quickly shuffles into the living room where the others are all getting ready to fight.

And for a few moments, Lydia watches all of the commotion, all of her friends. Well the ones left standing anyway.

Liam and Jordan are stood either side of Scott, claws and shotgun at the ready, while the Alpha holds the flamethrower at the ready.

Deaton is pacing slowly back and forth, while Kira stands beside Derek and little Jimmy with her blade in hand.

"This isn't gonna work." Derek says just as a bright, white flash of light ripples through the entire apartment.

"They've broken the barrier." Deaton notes, grips his own small blade in anticipation.

"I checked it. It's primed and ready." Scott promises as he hears the distant growls of the demons.

"Not the weapon." Derek scowls. "The plan."

"Well, then, what'd you suggest?" Scott arches a brow, looks slightly annoyed.

"That I go." Derek says without even missing a beat, like he's been waiting to say it. "And take the baby somewhere safe."

The entire pack look rather shocked by his words, Scott and Lydia in particular, them being the closest to Derek.

"You... Wh-what?" Scott asks, looks slightly stunned.

"I thought we were a pack." Liam glares at the older Beta. "A family."

"Derek, listen -" Lydia tries to interject, but much to her irritation, she's completely cut off as well as ignored.

"He was born in a siege. He's not gonna die in one, too." Derek states pointedly.

"But you have to stay and help us." Jordan says, looks highly confused. "You said it yourself; we're in a war."

Lydia tries again, "Derek, I really need to tell you -" But again, is completely cut off and ignored.

"Yeah, well, now, I'm in a retreat." Derek says simply before turning round and gather up the baby bag laying across one of the couches, his other hand still clutching tightly to his cub.

"And what the hell happened to taking them all out?" Scott scoffs as he shoots the other wolf a sour look.

"I was wrong. There's too many of them." Derek says. "I can still get out through the sewers. With any luck, I'll be miles away by the time they realise I'm even gone."

"So, you're just gonna abandon us?" Scott asks, his angry expression slowly fading into one of hurt and betrayal. "Just... Run away?"

"Why not?" Liam scoffs bitterly. "It's what he's best at. You sure you don't wanna go dump Stiles before you go? Add a little icing on cake, while you leave us here to do all the fighting?"

Derek merely rolls his eyes at the little Beta. "You'll be fine. I know it." He says as he walks towards the front door. "Once they finish storming the building, they'll know I'm gone. Scott, try to stall them if you can, please?"

Scott simply stares at him in disbelief.

"Derek!" Lydia stalks over to him, grips his shoulder and glares at him. "What I said earlier - you really didn't hear a single word I said, did you?" She looks somewhere between infuriated and upset.

Derek sighs, but nods and shoots her a meaningful look. "I heard every word... Trust me..."

Lydia stares curiously after the wolf as he finally leaves the apartment without so much as a second glance.

"Derek! Don't leave us!" Kira yells after him, eyes filled with dread.

"Whatever." Liam scoffs. "We're probably better off without him."

Scott huffs. "We're gonna need a fricking miracle to get through this."

"No," Lydia shakes her head, smiles lightly as an idea suddenly springs to her mind. "We just need Stiles."

Scott, as well as the others stare at the banshee, all waiting for an explanation.

+

Jacoby chuckles as he watches the monitors.

"He's running away?" Lockwood arches a brow. "Huh, I did not see that one coming."

"He's sneaking away." Jacoby grins. "Giving me the chance to get the jump on his little pack."

Lockwood grabs his handheld radio, speaks into it, "Delta Team, we think the subjects are heading into the sewers. Over."

"Copy that."

"Today, the world is a different place, my friend." Jacoby's grin widens, smugness radiating off of him as he leans lazily back in his chair. "A sub-human, such as a spark, is now left fighting for her life, all because she was willing to give up her life for her unborn child." He cranes his neck to look back at his second in command. "Y'know what that means, Lock?"

"That there's probably something good about the kid?" Lockwood asks warily.

Jacoby nods. "That, and the fact that this little bastard just might grow up and hunt each and every last one of us down and kill us someday." He sighs tiredly, then adds, "Let's not let that happen, shall we?"

"No, sir." Lockwood shakes his head. "We'll have that baby to you by sunrise. Dead, or alive."

"Are you crazy?" Martha hisses, suddenly appearing in the open doorway of the office.

"Something on your mind?" Jacoby arches a brow, glances over at her.

"What's the matter, Martha? You afraid we're going to hurt the little baby?" Lockwood asks, wears a taunting smirk.

"No," Martha glares at the idiot commander standing beside his General. "I'm afraid you'll kill the thing before we have a chance to cut it open and see what makes it tick."

Jacoby smirks up at her. "See, this is why I like you; you've got imagination."

+

They're close now.

The demons.

The vampires.

And anybody else who wants to see them all dead.

The wolves and the kitsune can hear them coming, approaching fast, and relentlessly.

"I still can't believe Derek." Liam snips, glaring to himself.

"I still can't believe Lydia." Kira pipes in, looks utterly confused. "Why would she just leave us?"

"Why would Derek leave us?" Liam scoffs. "They're both selfish asses, that's why."

"No." Jordan scowls at them both. "Lydia will be back. She said she would be."

Liam rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and huffs out a, "Whatever, man."

"Enough, children." Deaton hisses at them both. And he can hear the commotion because it's close enough, now.

Jordan arches a brow at the Alpha, who shakes loosely on the spot, flamethrower still ready in his arms. "What the heck are ya doing?"

"Trying to imagine myself as Austin Stoker in the movie Precinct Thirteen." Scott says, arches a brow right back as he asks, "You?"

Jordan smirks as he replies, "John Wayne, Rio Bravo."

"If we live through this," Kira says with a roll of her eyes. "How about trading in your DVDs and getting an actual life?"

Both the werewolf and the hellhound simply glare at the kitsune.


	10. The Lydia Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well," Derek sighs. "I know the answer to the Lydia question, at least."

"What's going on?" Deaton frowns in confusion. "Where are they all?" He tries to listen closely, but he's no werewolf, after all.

Scott rolls his eyes after a moment of listening for himself before he answers, "Lilliads are fighting the vamps, now."

"What happened to the bikers?" Jordan's brow arches.

Liam scoffs from his place on lookout at one of the windows. "Vamps killed 'em." He grimaces in disgust, glancing back to the group. "It looks like a bloodbath down there."

"Great." Scott huffs, sarcastically mutters out, "That won't attract any unwanted attention."

"As opposed to the unwanted attention we've already attracted?" Kira arches a brow, and can only grin in amusement when her mate shoots her a withering look.

Liam snorts out his amusement at that, shares a grin with the fox.

+

Derek holds the bundle of blankets close to his chest as he hurries down the sewers. He knows they're still watching him closely, so he makes sure they don't get a good look inside the bundle. He guards it with his life.

Derek reaches far enough after a good ten minutes, finally comes to the next ladder and climbs quickly up it. At the top, he pushes the heavy, metal lid aside with great ease and hops up on the (thankfully) vacant night's street.

Derek halts, scans the area quickly, makes sure he's still alone before he quickly crosses the road and hops into his Camaro.

+

Martha smirks as she watches the wolf from the top of the nearest, tallest building. She grabs her handheld radio as she watches him speeding off down the street.

"I've got him." Martha's smirk slowly widens. "He's heading south."

"Good girl."

Martha glares at the radio in her hand as the familiar sound of Jacoby's voice hisses through.

"Follow him. Oh, and I wanna visual, asap."

+

Everybody is at the ready with their weapons raised when the front door to their Alpha's apartment finally bursts off of its hinges and crashes onto the floor in front of them all.

It seems that the Lilliad demons won against the vampires, because the purple-skinned, black-hooded creatures are the only ones in sight.

There are seven of them, but the pack know that what they lack in strength, they more than make up in their magicks.

The tallest, and quite clearly the leader, steps forward, stands just feet from Scott, now. Slowly, he reaches up and takes his hood down to reveal his lavender-coloured face, glowing red eyes and razor-sharp, shark-looking teeth.

Scott glares back at him, stands tall, his stance tall, and calm. For now anyway.

"Where is the werespark child?" The skinny demon's voice is surprisingly very deep as he stares just as calmly back at the Alpha.

"The werespark? Are you kidding me?" Liam snorts out his amusement, unable to help himself.

Scott ignores him as he responds sarcastically to the demon with, "Oh, you want the kid? That's cool. He's down the hallway, third door on the right. You can't miss him - oh, wait!" The Alpha raises the flamethrower, then grins, "I have a better idea..."

+

Outside Scott and Kira's apartment building, there's another fight raging on. This time, it's between the rest of the Lilliads and the vampires as well as the fricking demon ninjas.

In his Camaro, Derek speeds passed them all, smirking in satisfaction when he manages to run a few of them over.

One of the seemingly smarter vampires seem to realise just who was in that car. His eyes widen as he immediately darts towards the building.

The vampire makes it up to the apartment in seconds with his lightning-quick speed. "Master! Master, stop! The father's taken the child!" He yells desperately as he darts through the busted in front door. "It's a tri -" He stops mid-sentence when he sees the state of the place and just exactly who's left standing...

Scott glances down to the bloody, burt mess of demon corpses as well as the pile of ashes of vampires.

The vampire's gaze slowly drifts up from the carnage.

Scott merely shrugs before smirking.

The vampire widens his eyes. The last thing he ever does, in fact.

+

Outside, the chaos seems to quick dissipate when the rest of them finally realise, too...

+

"And now, they're all after Derek..." Kira sighs heavily as she cleans her katana blade with a expert flick.

"Hopefully, we stalled them long enough." Jordan says, his brow creased with worry. "I hope Lydia's okay."

"You'd know if something was wrong." Deaton sends the hellhound a reassuring smile. "You'd sense it."

Jordan nods, even manages a small, but grateful smile in return.

"Whatever." Liam scoffs. "It was their call to run away."

+

The Camaro fishtails around another corner, the secret military Hum-Vees, the bikers, the vampires' BMWS, the motorcycle ninja demons, and the Lilliad demon cult's van all in hot pursuit of it.

Suddenly, another Hum-Vee pulls out of a street and right in front of the Camaro, and Derek manages to drift the car to the side and turn into the another street altogether.

They drive through a tunnel, then onto a (thankfully deserted) highway and passed a sign reading; 'Lancaster, 15, Dessert, 41.'

Derek glances in his rear-view mirror, every so often glancing nervously down at the bundle of blankets in his arm. "We'll get through. I promise." He says, though, he knows he's only talking to himself. "All of this madness right now is just the easy part."

Derek grits his teeth in annoyance one of the Hum-Vees suddenly ram into him from behind.

'My motherfucking car! You dicks!'

Derek's outraged, briefly, then carries on talking to himself as if he were never even interrupted. "The part that scares me the most - is all of the questions that come later. Y'know, like; why is the sky blue? Why do people get sick? Why does Aunt Lydia always find dead bodies? And why is everyone always trying to kill us?"

Okay, so he got a little bitter towards those last two questions. But it's not even as if it's not true. And to be fair, that only makes him a little more bitter.

"Well," Derek sighs. "I know the answer to the Lydia question, at least."


	11. Someone is Watching Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Someone is watching us, and listening to our every word. Even right now, as we speak. I don't know who, but I know that it's happening everywhere we go.'

[Two Hours Ago...]

Lydia waits until Derek gets up off of the couch to go and change his cub's dirty (and seriously smelly) diaper. She watches him walk out of the room and down the hallway, waits a few seconds before she gets up, too, and follows slowly after him.

"Hey," Derek frowns when he sees her standing in the doorway, already sensing her concern. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something." Lydia says, edges into the room and closes the door quietly behind her.

"Okay." Derek's frown deepens as he lays the cub Scott and Kira's bed.

"But I," Lydia huffs. "I can't actually tell you out loud."

Derek looks positively confused already. "Uh... Okay..." He arches a brow, silently urging her on.

"But I can do this..." Lydia walks right up to the wolf and gently grabs one of his hands in both her own. She closes her eyes, concentrates (just like Stiles taught her) and let's her mind open up.

Derek's used to the whole telepathy thing with Stiles, of course. However, it's the next words themselves he hears loud and clear in his mind that cause his eyes to widen.

'Someone is watching us, and listening to our every word. Even right now, as we speak. I don't know who, but I know that it's happening everywhere we go.'

"How?" Derek asks aloud, his jaw as tense as his entire stance.

'That buzzing sound I mentioned? I can hear it whenever we step into a building. I've been hearing it for the last two days... It started on Friday...' Lydia arches a brow, clearly hinting.

Derek's eyes widen in realisation. 'The day we were all at the hospital with Stiles...' He thinks, not risking his words aloud anymore.

Lydia nods. 'Literally all of us were together in the same place; probably away just long enough for whoever it was to sneak in and plant their bugs.'

'I've got a plan.'

Lydia arches a brow.

Derek smirks. 'I'm gonna leave, take Jimmy to Melissa. But I need the others to think I'm leaving them, too, and that I'm not coming back. If they're watching, hopefully they'll just come after me and leave the rest of you alone.'

Lydia arches both brows, looks rather impressed. 'Okay.' She smirks, unable to help herself as she snootily thinks, 'So, does that mean I finally get to hold Jimmy after all this shit is over?'

Derek rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking slightly. "I guess it does."

Lydia grins, clearly gleefully excited by the near future occurrence. 'Okay!' The banshee quickly calms herself, sends him a curious look. 'How're you gonna kill all of them at once? They're all gonna be after you.'

'That's the point of the plan.' Derek grins. 'Stiles built a bomb, remember?'

"Oh, right, in case of emergencies or whatever." Lydia snorts aloud with a roll of her eyes. "Your wife is seriously disturbed."

Derek's grin only widens as he looks on in absurd pride.

+

[Beacon Hills Hospital - Present...]

In the private room - thanks to Melissa, bless her wonderful soul - Stiles is laying in her coma, dead to the world, but not to her friends.

Not to Lydia.

Lydia closes the door quietly behind her, pulls up a chair at her best friend's bedside.

Stiles lays, still, hooked up to her drip that stands the opposite side of her bed.

Lydia takes a deep breath as she reaches for one of Stiles' hands, smiles gratefully when she feels they're still as warm as ever.

'She's not dead.' The banshee reminds herself when a stray tear manages to escape and roll down her cheek.

Lydia closes her eyes again, and just like she did with Derek, she opens her mind and focusses. And it's really only a mere split second before she finds herself thrown back into Stiles and Derek's bedroom.

She sees Stiles immediately, standing with her back facing the banshee as she looks out of the sunshine-blurred window. The light is almost so fricking bright that it almost blinds her, but once her gaze adjust, she realises there is no pain, this only being her mind, not her real body.

Stiles doesn't move, either unaware or just content.

"Stiles?"

Stiles smiles. "Ever noticed how good Derek is at blocking out the Sun." She chuckles before slowly, finally turning around.

"Stiles, you need to wake up. We need you." Lydia says, sounds almost desperate.

Stiles frowns, looks almost sad. "I've tried..." She whispers, sounds positively defeated. "I don't know how."

"That's what I'm here for." Lydia says, walks right up to her and takes both the spark's hands in her own. "To bring you back."

Stiles frowns, looks rather sceptical, though, she sounds desperately hopeful as she asks, "How?"

"By showing you what you're missing out on..." Lydia smiles softly, laces all eighteen of their fingers together. "Close your eyes."

Stiles does as she's told, her eyes fluttering shut, and her hands gripping tightly, as if afraid to let go. And it's almost instant, the thought, and the feeling, it's almost unbearable...

...Stiles gasps, her frame bolting upright in her hospital bed, her eyes wide and frantic.

Lydia gasps, too, jumps back in her seat in shock. However, she instantly collects herself, then, stands up and gently grabs at the spark's shoulders.

Stiles' wide eyes lands on the familiar ocean greens, her heart rate almost immediately calming. "L-Lydia..."

"It's okay." Lydia smiles softly. "Don't try to talk just yet."

Stiles only manages a nod, because her throat feels drier than the fucking Sahara Dessert. But she does also manage a smile, and an incredibly croaky whisper. "He's beautiful..."

Lydia's smile instantly widens into a grin. "Just wait until you see him in the flesh. He's so squishy, I wanna die!"

And Stiles can only puff out a breathy laugh, utterly beaming.

She's... A mother...

Holy shit!

She's a mother!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I realise I wrote 'Dalton' instead of Mr. Compton in a few chapters. Fear not, I shall edit and correct when I have a little bit of time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Give Us the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give us the baby, filthy dog!"

Derek grits his teeth in anger when another one of the military Hum-Vees ram the back of his Camaro once again. He puts his foot down, all the way this time, and speeds off towards his final destination.

They speed passed a sign reading; 'DANGER. ABANDONED MINES AHEAD. NO TRESPASSING.'

Derek takes a deep breath, swerving right into the mine site. "Here we go..."

+

"He's breaking left." Lockwood yells into his handheld radio as he swerves left after the Camaro.

+

Derek finally manages to gain a little distance, enough for him to have time to pull up outside one of the entrances to the mines. He hops out instantly, the bundled blankets tight in his grasp as he runs full speed into the mine shaft.

+

A few minutes later, the Hum-Vees pull up, surrounding the entrance and Derek's abandoned car.

A few minutes after that, everybody else arrives, too.

However, this time, instead of wasting time fighting one another, they decide to race full speed after the wolf and his child.

+

Derek descends into the main shaft, then hurries down the only slightly widened and dimly lit corridors.

"Could be worse," Derek mutters as he finally hears the others gaining on him. "You could be crying..."

"Give us the baby, filthy dog!" One of the vampires yells.

Derek finally halts, slowly turns to face his pursuers, who are now a mass of demons, vampires and human military standing before him.

The soldiers all have their tazer guns at the ready, some even aiming their firearms.

What's left of the Lilliad demons are all, but surrounding the wolf, glaring menacingly.

While the vampires hiss, ready to leap, and the ninja demons are edging slowly forward, as if the wolf doesn't notice.

Derek almost scoffs, because, duh! - he does notice, of course.

"Give. Us. The baby." One of the Lilliad's growl out, glowing eyes glaring murderously.

"Oh, you want the baby?" Derek arches a brow. "You can have the baby!" He quickly tosses the bundle of blankets up into the air and then, barges his way through the group as they all flock to catch "the baby".

"Get it!" One vampire hisses, leaping mid-air, and slamming straight into another.

"Idiots!" One of the Lilliads roars in anger.

Derek smirks in amusement to himself as he runs at full speed back the way he came.

"I've got it! I've got!" One of the ninja demons catches the bundle, smirks in triumph, and looks rather smug.

"Wait..." One vampire glances sceptically towards the bundle of blankets. "Why isn't it crying?"

+

Derek flies back out of the mine entrance, jumps gracefully, but as quickly as fricking possible into his car and swerves around before speeding off.

+

The ninja demon cautiously unwraps the blankets, and his eyes are the only ones that widen in horror at what he finds.

One of the Lilliad's eyes narrow. "Is that..."

"It's a bomb!" One of the vampires screams out, sending the entire group into a scattering frenzy.

"Take co -"

+

Derek's eyes widen in shock, because he's at least already three miles away when he's still able to hear the echoing rumble of the bomb.

The bomb Stiles made.

"Holy shit..." Derek mumbles, though, he's slightly unaware that he's smiling proudly as he speeds off into the distance.

+

"Uh, what the fuck just happened out there?"

Martha smirks in amusement as Jacoby's voice hisses through the radio. "Well, your boy got blown up."

"How did this happen? How did that bastard wolf get the drop on us?"

"I told you," Martha huffs begrudgingly. "McCall's pack is different. They're all so human, yet they still manage to survive. It's intriguing... And annoying."

"It's fucking inconvenient, is what is it." Jacoby grumbles.

Martha chuckles. "I told you. Handling this pack requires finesse. You should have let me just handle it."

"And why would I do that? You're still working with Compton. How do I know I can trust me?"

"You don't." Martha says with a bored tone. "Business isn't about trust. It's about fucking people over to get what you want. Don't pretend you don't do it."

Jacoby chuckles. "Well, then, you're up, kiddo."

"Oh, really?" Martha scoffs. "And what if I don't want the job?"

"Oh, please, you want the job. It's worth two mil'."

Martha smirks to herself. "What're my orders, boss?"

+

Scott blinks after being briefly blinded by the bright flash of white light that ripped through his mother's entire house.

Liam blinks, too, looks more bewildered than in pain. "The fuck was that?"

"A spell. What else?" Stiles says, grinning from ear to ear as she suddenly breezes through the front door and into the living room with Lydia following behind her.

"Stiles?" Scott's eyes are wide with shock, for all of a split second. Then, he's darting across the room and wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend's shoulders. "Holy crap! I'm so glad you're not dead, bro!" He cries, squeezing her tightly.

"Uh," Stiles wheezes slightly. "Scott... Need to breath, dude..."

Kira chuckles.

"Right! Sorry!" Scott releases her immediately, takes a huge step back and holds up his hands.

Stiles merely grins at him.

"Welcome back." Deaton says.

"Yeah," Jordan nods. "Good timing."

Lydia grins when the deputy shoots her an impressed look.

Stiles sends him at them both. "Good to be back."

"What spell was that? Another barrier?" Liam asks.

"Sorta." Stiles says. "Lydia said that we're being watched. All of our houses have been bugged. So I cast a spell that'll block any modern technology from seeing or hearing us."

"Uh, what?" Kira looks slightly alarmed by that. "Who's watching us!? Oh, my God! Do they watch us in the bathroom!?"

"Yep." Lydia sighs sadly.

Kira shudders at the thought of that. "What the fuck!? Those perverts! Who's even doing this!?"

"I don't know. But how much do you wanna bet that it's probably those idiot secret military guys we've been having trouble with recently?" Stiles says, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Sounds likely." Lydia mutters bitterly.

"Okay, so, what'd we do, now?" Liam asks.

"We'll wait for Derek to get back before we think about our next move." Scott says.

"And, uh..." Stiles smiles sheepishly, her cheeks flush slightly. "I'd like to see my baby..."

"Of course." Kira nods, grabs her hand, while wearing an excited smile. "He's just upstairs with Melissa."

Stiles takes a deep breath before allowing herself to be tugged out of the room and up the stairs.

Finally, she gets to see her baby.


	13. Stiles is Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia smiles as she answers the wolf, "Stiles is awake."

"How could you lose him!?" Jacoby shrieks.

Martha glares down at her handheld radio. "Well, if you'd just stop fucking talking for one second, maybe I'd have been able to concentrate a little better."

"Find him." Jacoby's tone is stern. "I don't care what it takes. Find him. And find that bastard baby."

"Don't worry." Martha smirks. "I'll find Derek -"

Before she can even finish her sentence, her Hum-Vee door is suddenly ripped off of it's hinges and tossed carelessly aside.

"You looking for me?" Derek smirks down at her. "What a coincidence, 'cause I've been looking for you, too."

Martha's eyes widen. "Wait -"

"Nope." Derek ignores her protest, grabs her up and out of the vehicle by her throat and leaves her dangling feet in mid-air.

"D-Derek," Martha's wheezes when he tightens his hold on her neck. "It's nothing personal -"

"Oh, and that makes it better?" Derek arches a brow, his eyes now burning blue. Without hesitation, he reaches up with his free hand, his, though, he swipes only a single claw, deep into her cheek.

Martha hisses in pain, but she's pleasantly surprised when he finally let's her drop back onto the ground. She quickly scrambles back up onto her feet, backs away from him, wearing a cautious look.

"My cub has a scratch on his left cheek," Derek says. "And now, so do you."

Martha stares on, curious, of course, but mostly wary that he'll strike her again.

"From now on," Derek says, glares over at her, let's her know that he means every fucking word he's saying right now. "Everytime my cub is hurt, you hurt, too. I don't care whether it's your fault or not. But as long as you're around, working with Peter, or with the military, or whoever, I don't really give a shit. But just remember, Martha... Every... Time..."

+

Kira opens the door to Scott's old bedroom (now a guest room) and steps aside to let Stiles enter the room first. When she does, Kira follows slowly after her.

Stiles shuffles awkwardly towards where Melissa is sat on the end of the bed with the baby in her arms.

Melissa smiles at the sight of her. "Thank God you're okay."

"Yeah." Stiles smiles sheepishly, now standing a mere couple of feet away.

Kira stands behind her, simply there for moral support.

"He's sleeping." Melissa says as she slowly rises as stands before the baby's mother. "You wanna hold him?"

Stiles can only manage a slight nod, her eyes glued to his little face.

Melissa's smile widens as she carefully hands the baby over.

Stiles pulls back the blanket a little, smiles at his tiny hands and - "He's got hair." Her eyes widen slightly, her smile widening. "Like, a lot of it."

Melissa laughs at that.

Kira grins, clearly beaming at the little reunion. "He's a hairy little dumpling, that's for sure. Takes after his daddy."

And Stiles knows that's true when she takes in the soft, black tufts of hair covering her baby's head. "Where is Derek?" She asks, slightly distracted with the little miracle in her arms. Although, she really is concerned.

"He's on his way." Kira explains. "The plan worked. We're safe... Well, for now, at least."

"Oh, yeah," Melissa scowls at the woman who is practically her adopted daughter. "Since when do you know how to make a bomb?"

"I read a lot?" Stiles grins sheepishly.

Melissa narrows her eyes. "Hmm."

"So, he's okay? Derek, I mean?" Stiles asks, glances over at the thunder fox with worry.

Kira nods, grins reassuringly. "He's fine."

Stiles let's out a small breath of relief and nods in acknowledgement. "And the baby?" She arches a brow at Melissa.

Melissa smiles and nods. "I'm happy to report that you have a healthy baby boy." She beams proudly. "We couldn't exactly take him back to hospital with the war raging on, but luckily, I keep a generous stash of my own medical supplies, right here, in this house." She looks even prouder about that. "Anyway, little Jimmy's height and weight are ninety percentile. I gave him some vitamin K, and a PKU test, and he's doing exceptionally well. Must be his good genes."

Stiles smiles at that. And it's not before Stiles gaze falls back onto her sleeping babe.

Melissa and Kira share a small smile and a nod before quietly making their way towards the door.

Stiles smiles softly down at her baby as she slowly shuffles over to the bed and sits down on the end of it.

"Call us if you need anything." Melissa says.

"We'll let you know when Derek gets here." Kira adds before closing the door softly behind her.

Stiles supports her baby on her lap, one arm wrapped securely around his tiny frame. She chuckles quietly to herself as she strokes a finger softly against his silken cheek.

And all she can think right now is; 'I can't believe this beautiful creature came from me...'

+

"Wow." Lydia arches a brow, looks clearly very impressed. And that's not a thing that happens very often.

"Yup." Scott grins triumphantly as he "rolls" back into his mother's living room. "I found the best baby-stroller money can buy."

"Very nice." Melissa nods in approval. "Old school."

"Victorian style." Scott chuckles. "Derek's an old fart, but I think he'll like it."

"You better hope so." Lydia says.

Scott pulls a face at the redhead. "And what'd you get Jimmy?"

"I," Lydia smirks as she pulls out a cheque from her back pocket. "Have got ten thousand dollars put aside for Jimmy's college fund."

Scott scoffs at that. "Derek's rich."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "It's the principle. It's still a gift, you asswipe." She smirks. "Anyway, how much did the pram cost?" She asks, arching a expectant brow.

"Twelve hundred." Scott grumbles out, then, glares murderously when the banshee smirks triumphantly.

"Win." Lydia's smirk only widens as she teasingly fans her face with the cheque.

"Well, I don't know about rest of you, but I think we should celebrate not having to worry about everything that goes bump in the night coming after us." Deaton says.

Melissa nods. "How about a round of beers?" She chuckles when they all cheer in unison, rolls her eyes as she shuffles into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Deaton follows after her just as the front door opens.

"Derek!" Kira can't contain the excited squeal that escapes her.

"Smooth." Lydia rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling in amusement.

Kira smiles sheepishly as she shrinks back down in her seat on the couch beside Liam, who's trying to contain his own laughter.

Derek shoots the kitsune an odd look as he shuts the front door and walks further into the room. "What's going on?" He asks, senses the weird atmosphere immediately.

Lydia smiles as she answers the wolf, "Stiles is awake."


	14. Don't Ever Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't ever leave me again."

Derek doesn't need to knock, because Stiles already knows he's there. She sensed him near as soon as he turned the Camaro onto Melissa's street. But he knocks softly anyway before entering and Stiles can't help smiling to herself at that.

Stiles slowly rises from the bed with Jimmy still asleep and secure in her arms. "Sorry." She smiles sheepishly when he shoots her a slightly confused look. "I couldn't wait to hold him."

Derek nods in acknowledgement, can't help smiling as he closes the door quietly behind him. "I don't blame you." His smiles widens when she smiles again. He slowly closes the distance between them, now stands right in front of his mate and his cub. And he really couldn't be any happier right now.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks as her eyes quickly rake up and down his form, looking for any injuries.

"Am I okay?" Derek puffs out a laugh.

"I'm fine, Der." Stiles scowls to herself. "After all, I was laying around on my fat ass in a coma, while you were doing everything. If it hadn't had been for Lydia, I wouldn't even be here now. I couldn't even wake myself up."

Derek scowls at her, too. Though, only at the regret he hears in her tone. "Stiles, you almost died giving birth to our cub. And it almost tore me apart..." He sighs somewhat shakily. "Right now, I'm just... Overjoyed that you're actually standing in front of me. I'll have to thank Lydia later." He chuckles lightly, then, walks around her and gives her bottom a gentle slap. "And you're ass isn't fat. It's perfect."

Stiles rolls her eyes to herself, but can't help smiling at that. She then, simply melts into him, when he slides his arms around her waist and pulls her back to his chest.

"He's waking up." Derek whispers into her (pixie-bob cut) hair after pressing a couple of soft kisses to the base of her neck.

Stiles feels her baby begin to wriggle slightly underneath his Simba blanket (which Kira bought) and looks down just in time to see his eyes flutter open.

Jimmy doesn't cry. He doesn't need to. Because both his mommy and daddy are finally with him.

Stiles gasps quietly, her expression softening considerably at the sight of her cub's sparkling, little orbs. "He has your eyes." She breathes through a smile, her own amber-whiskey orbs unable to tear away from that perfect, little face.

Derek smiles as he rest his chin on her shoulder and looks down at their cub. "He has your beauty spots."

Stiles scoffs lightly at that. "They're moles, and you know it."

"Nope. They're beauty spots. You're beautiful, obviously. That's why you have so many." Derek grins after pressing a quick, but deliberate sloppy kiss to her cheek. He puffs out a chuckle when she wrinkles her nose.

"Hmm." Stiles shoots him a playful glare from the corner of her eye.

"I love you, Genim." Derek's tone and expression suddenly take on a more serious tone.

"I love you, too, Der. You know it." Stiles replies softly, leaning back into his tight, warm embrace.

Derek nods limply as he presses his nose into the sacred pocket of her scent just under her ear and whispers desperately, "Please don't ever leave me again."

Stiles slides one hand gently over his arm to lace her fingers through his as she whispers, "Never."

+

"Ohh! He's just so nummy!" Lydia squeals as she makes a squishy face down at the baby in her arms.

Stiles grins, clearly amused as she watches the excited redhead.

"Careful with him." Derek scowls slightly as he watches the banshee snuggle impossible close to his cub.

"Oh, shut up!" Lydia scoffs, waves him off.

"Der," Stiles frowns up at him as he perches on the arm of her chair. "It's okay. This is Lydia you're talking to."

"Yeah, it's Scott you wanna watch out for." Kira giggles when her mate glare at her.

"Hey!" Scott pouts.

"Please." Lydia rolls her eyes. "Stiles told literally all of us about the time you dropped her pet rabbit and broke it's leg."

Scott glares over at his so-called best friend. "Dude." He mumbles, as if asking, "Why would you be so cruel?"

Stiles arches a brow at him, replies snootily with, "Don't gimme that look. I was a heartbroken seven year old when my dad told me we had to put Mufasa down outta mercy."

"Well, you walked right into that one." Melissa grins over at her son.

Scott pouts once more, clearly beaten at his own guilt trip game.

"Mufasa?" Liam chuckles at that.

"I love the Lion King!" Stiles grins shamelessly.

Derek smirks. "Well, at least she hates Frozen."

Both Lydia and Kira gasp in horror upon hearing that, but it's Deaton's gasp that earns the entire pack's attention.

Deaton's cheek flood immediately. "So, what?" He asks calmly, plays it cool, because that's what he does. No matter what. "Yes, I like Frozen. Can we move on?"

Stiles purses her lips tightly to keep from bursting out laughing.

Unfortunately, Liam isn't so controlled. He instantly bursts out laughing, literally has to place a hand over his aching belly.

Deaton merely glares at the youngest wolf.

Stiles manages to contain her laughter, although, she can't contain her epicly amused and beaming grin.

"Well," Lydia sighs, bites back a smirk. "You learn something new everyday."

And at that, the entire pack share a laugh.

Well, all apart from Deaton. Who glares at them all as he mutters out, "I hate you all."

"No, you don't!" Scott grins as he throws an arm around his boss' shoulders. "You love us, old man. We're all you've got."

Deaton rolls his eyes at the Alpha's smug tone, but can't help smiling. Because it's true. They're his family. And he couldn't ask for any better.


	15. My Middle Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sends him a cheeky grin. "Well, Derek's my big, strong man -" She chuckles when the Alpha gags loudly. "Jimmy's my little man, so you can be my middle man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

[Derek and Stiles' Apartment - A Week Later...]

Jimmy sits upright in his uncle Scott's lap, and continues to cry as the Alpha holds him at arms length and stares helplessly at him.

"Oh, God! He's turning blue!" Scott exclaims, looks both alarmed and horrified.

Stiles chuckles as she re-enters the living room, while pulling one of Derek's sweaters over her head. "Yeah, he just does that for attention."

"So..." Scott seems to relax a little as he stares at the baby, his hands placed under his little arms. "He's not dying?"

Stiles chuckles again and shakes her head as she confirms, "Not dying."

"Hmm." Scott stares curiously, because at the sight of his mother, Jimmy's cries stop altogether.

"Awh, see?" Stiles grins and she presses a finger to her baby's nose. "Boop!"

Jimmy stares wide-eyed for a split second before grinning back up at his mother.

"Ah! There he is!" Stiles chuckles at his gleeful little expression.

"Wow. He's already smiling? He's only a week old!" Scott arches a brow, looks deeply impressed.

"I know." Stiles smiles, beams proudly. "My little man's special."

"I thought I was your little man." Scott pouts.

Stiles sends him a cheeky grin. "Well, Derek's my big, strong man -" She chuckles when the Alpha gags loudly. "Jimmy's my little man, so you can be my middle man."

"Great. I'm the middle man in a man sandwich." Scott grumbles, pouting once again.

Stiles shrugs, but can't help smirking in amusement. "Tough break, dude."

Scott shoots his so-called sister from another mister a pathetic glare.

"So, where's Kira?" Stiles asks as she reaches across the coffee table for another Oreo cookie and shovels it greedily into her mouth.

"Up in Seattle for the weekend. She and her parents are celebrating her birthday. But it's cool, I get her all to myself when she gets back." Scott grins excitedly at the mere thought.

Stiles grins. "What're you gonna do? Something special, I hope?"

Scott nods, grins cheekily back. "I have a few tricks left up my sleeve."

Stiles arches a brow. "If it's sexual, I don't wanna know."

Scott huffs. "Damn."

Stiles wrinkles her nose in disgust.

Scott chuckles, clearly amused that he's grossed her out.

Well, she deserves it for the whole her-and-Derek-having-sex-in-his-bed-thing.

"So, where's Derek?"

"Work."

Scott makes a face. "I still don't get why he works. He's like, a fricking millionaire."

Stiles smiles softly and nods. "I know, but it makes him feel useful. Plus, he gets bored. Before the whole baby war thing, Beacon Hills was pleasantly quiet for a few years there."

"Yeah." Scott nods, looks rather glum. "And I have a feeling things are gonna get worse again before they'll get better."

Stiles nods in agreement. "Just our luck, huh?"

Jimmy begins to fidget in his uncle's grasp.

Scott's eyes widen as he quickly manages to secure his hold.

Stiles laughs. "Dude, don't worry, you're not gonna drop him. I trust you."

Scott smiles sheepishly. "I think I should hand him over, now."

Jimmy holds his arms out, his hands making grabbing motions towards his mother.

Scott's eyes widen. "Bro, I swear this kid understands every word we say."

"Probably." Stiles chuckles, clearly teasing. "My little man is so smart!" She gushes, finally taking her baby off of the grateful werewolf's hands.

Jimmy immediately latches his hands around his mother fingers, gripping tightly.

"Holy crap..." Stiles hisses, winces slightly.

"What?" Scott arches a brow, looks mostly confused. But that's nothing new...

"He's frigging strong." Stiles breathes, slowly managing to slip her hand from her baby's.

Scott's eyes widen when he notices the red bruising already forming along her fingers. "Holy crap..."

And when the best friends stare down at him in shock, Jimmy merely stares blankly up at them. As if to say, "What?"

+

[Later That Night...]

After Stiles feeds and bathes both herself and her baby, she wraps Jimmy up in his Batman onesie (because he's awesome) and pulls on a pair of cotton panties and one of Derek's long-sleeved Henley shirts.

Stiles turns all of the lights in the apartment off and makes her way into the bedroom. She walks over to the wooden crib - that Derek built - by the window. She places her baby into the crib, tucks his already sleeping form securely into his many blankets and surrounding teddies and places a soft kiss to his forehead.

Stiles closes the window quietly, pulls the curtains and smiles to herself as she finally hears the front door open and close. She stands at the foot of their bed, listening to his footsteps before he finally opens their bedroom door.

Derek shoots her the soft smile he always shoots her when he first sees her, like he's seeing her for the very first time all over again. "Hey." He whispers. "Baby sleeping?"

Stiles nods, her smile widening when she walks up to her and slides his arms around her waist. He pulls her to him, leans down and presses his lips to hers and Stiles melts right into him, like always. As the kiss grows a little more heated, her hands slide up his arms and under his jacket. She slips it off of his shoulders, smiling against his mouth as he tongue slips passed.

Derek slides his hands slowly down to cup both her ass cheeks. He gives them a gentle squeeze and let's out a low, rumbling growl when her arousal hits his sensitive nose.

Stiles wraps her arms around his neck, links her hands and pulls his mouth impossibly close to her own. She let's out a quiet moan as her hardened nipples brush against his rock-hard chest, and even through the clothing, it feels wonderful.

"Stiles," Derek barely pulls away, his forehead resting against hers and his breath heavy against her kiss-bruised lips. "The cub -"

"It's been a month, Der." Stiles should probably be embarrassed at the shameless tone of her plea, but she can't seem to give a shit right now.

Derek briefly closes his eyes before finally giving in. He grips her ass and pulls her up, making her wrap her legs tightly around his waist. He leans in for a quick, but fierce kiss before whispering against her lips, "Couch."

Stiles smiles and simply nods, allowing him to walk them into the living room.

Derek leaves their bedroom door open, so they can both hear if their cub wakes up. He stalks silently over to the couch, sitting in the middle, practically perching on the edge of his seat. He leans up, attacking her mouth with another heated and wild make-out session.

Stiles grabs one of his hands from her waist and presses it down between her legs. She sighs loudly in content when she feels his fingers move to her throbbing clit, her heart already beating out of her chest.

"Fuck," Derek groans quietly. "So wet." He whispers into her skin as he moves his mouth down to press heated kisses to her throat.

"Der," Stiles moans quietly, rocking her hips against his when she feels him slip two fingers into her aching, empty hole. "N-need you n-now..." She mumbles into his stumbled cheek as she finally reaches for his belt and unzips his jeans.

"Stiles..." Derek pants into her shoulder as he feels her reached into his boxers and wraps her soft, warm hands around his hard, throbbing cock.

Stiles pulls his cock free, slaps his hand away and quickly lowers herself onto her mate. A low moan escapes both their throats, as Stiles grips her forearms tightly and rocks her hips slowly against his.

"Missed this..." Derek whispers into her shoulder, rubs his stubbly cheek against her skin, rubbing his scent all over her. "Missed you..."

"Mmm," Stiles breathes deeply, rocking a little faster. "I love you much, baby." She whispers, gripping his arms, her nails digging into his hard as steel flesh.

"L-love you..." Derek's breathe stutters as hers hitches. "Stiles..." He chokes out, his hands gripping her ass. "G-gonna cum..." He rumbles out, his chest vibrating as he fucks his hips back up into her tight heat.

"Yeah... Mmm..." Stiles breathes deeply to keep from moaning loudly and selfishly waking her baby. "D-Derek..." Her breath hitches again, deeper, her thighs clenching around his waist as her entire body finally shudders and floods with release.

Fortunately, Derek isn't too far behind. A few moments later, his hips stutter, a he groans lowly as he finally feels his cock explode so hard that it makes his fucking balls tingle for a few minutes after.

Stiles slumps onto her wolf's heaving chest just as he slumps back onto the couch.

"God damn..." Stiles breathes out, smiling tiredly to herself as she hears his heart speeding as fast as her own with her ear pressed to his chest.

Derek puffs out a chuckle through his heavy pants. His hands remain on her ass cheeks, keep her close to him.

"See? I can be quiet." Stiles rest her chin on his chest and grins cheekily up at him.

Derek rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking back down at his mate. And really, he couldn't be any happier right now.


	16. The Right Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this even the right number?" Stiles asks slowly, somewhat timidly.

[Two Weeks Ago...]

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Jacoby smirks, unable to help himself, and not caring to, either. He takes in the dried blood across her cheek and wonders if it's her own. Again, not that he gives a shit.

Martha glares at him. "Derek happened to me." She hisses, clearly seething.

"So, he's still alive, then?" Jacoby asks, looks sorely unimpressed.

"Obviously." Martha all, but scoffs.

"That is a problem."

"Yeah, well, here's another problem; I pulled the plug on all of your cameras and your bugs."

"What!?" Jacoby glares murderously at the desert wolf. "Are you out of your fucking mind!? What gives you the right -"

"Listen to me, you asshole!" Martha finally snaps. "It's over! He knows all about your little spy operation, all thanks to the banshee. Which, I told you would be a problem in the first place! So, you can shove your money up your ass, because I am done!"

+

[Present...]

"How's the Jimmy Fund coming along?" Lydia asks as she walks back into Derek and Stiles' living room with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. She stands in the doorway, sipping quietly and smiling in amusement as she watches the wolf counting a handful of loose change before slipping it into the little, blue piggybank.

Derek scoffs as he rises from his knees. "There was almost four dollars down the side of the couch." He looks slightly annoyed. "That's perfectly good money just lying around."

"You realise you sound like an eighty year old man right now?" Lydia asks with all seriousness in her voice, though, she still can't help smiling in amusement.

Derek shoots her a withering look.

"He is an eighty year old man." Stiles pipes up from her place at the dining room table. Although, she's only partially paying attention as she types away on her laptop.

Derek shoots his wife a glare, though, it goes totally unnoticed. He rolls his eyes instead and decides to ask anyway. Even if he's only half interested in the Alpha's crazy cupcake (seriously) business idea. "How's the site going?"

"Oh, we're just moments away, now." Stiles says as she continues to clicks and types away.

Scott grins excitedly from his seat beside her.

Intrigued, Lydia walks over to the duo. "'Welcome to Scotty's! Where no cake is impossible to make.'" The redhead arches a brow, looks slightly amused. "Cute."

Scott merely shoots her a grin, clearly proud of himself.

"What is it with you an cakes anyway?" Kira asks as she retreats from the bathroom.

"I love cake." Scott shrugs. Though, he's smiling softly as he adds, "My mom used to bake with me whenever I was upset or sick or whatever. I guess it just kinda stuck with me."

"Awh." Kira smiles as she presses a quick kiss to her husband's cheek before walking towards the kitchen.

Lydia smiles also upon hearing that. She was actually expecting a less... Touching story.

"By the way, can you make that part just a little bigger?" Scott asks his best friend as he points to her laptop screen. "Bold, but, y'know," He grins sheepishly. "Not tacky."

Stiles scoffs. "I don't do tacky."

"No. You just do cheap." Lydia smirks when it only earns her a glare from Stiles and a snort from both Scott and Derek.

"Whatever." Stiles mumbles, feigning annoyance. It's true, though. She is cheap. And she couldn't give a shit.

"You are so adorable! Yes, you are!" Meanwhile, Liam sits on the Derek's usual chair in front of the television with baby Jimmy bouncing on his knees. Like he has been for the last hour and a half.

And at first, the others thought it was hilarious, obviously. But by now, it's just normal. Besides, they all have to admit they each and every one of them get a little cheesy when it comes to their new little pack member. And only two are his parents and are able to get away with it.

"You are just the bestest little boy in the world! Yesh, you awe!" Liam cooes, blowing little raspberries onto the cubs cheeks.

Jimmy giggles grins widely up at his uncle Liam, clearly very happy.

"You really are adorable with him, you know that?" Lydia grins as she walks over and perches on the chair beside them.

"Yeah, Liam, you've been really great with him." Stiles smiles widely, gratefully.

Liam blushes lightly at the sudden attention. "Heh. Thanks... Although, I kinda want one, now." He admits with a little pout.

Derek scoffs. "He's not a pet."

Liam rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant. Gosh, your daddy's so grumpy!" He pulls a face, causing the baby's face to light up all the more. Liam chuckles, bounces him softly on his knees as he sits upright.

"Sorry." Derek huffs out. Then, after a few more minutes of digging around various nooks and crannies, he finally gives up his search mission. "How's my little man doing anyway?" He grins as he walks over to the trio all crowded on his chair and if it weren't for his "little man," he'd probably be pissed off about them ruining it. God, he really does sound like an eighty year old man sometimes, he briefly thinks wearing a slightly scowl.

"He's probably been wondering where his daddy's been these last few nights." Stiles pipes up, shoots her mate a pointed look.

Derek sighs. "You know I've been trying to buy back the Hale land. It just takes time."

"Yes, I know that. I know we have mouths to feed, I mean, I have a mouth, too, y'know? Kinda known for it, actually." Stiles says, ignoring both Scott and Lydia's scoffs of amusement. "And I know that you're rich or whatever, but money's not all we need, Der..." She keeps it short, not wanting to put him on the spot in front of the others. "We need you."

"I know." Derek nods, looks guilty. "And I'm really sorry -"

"Don't be sorry, sourwolf." Stiles shoots him a bright smile to show him she isn't angry. "Just be with us."

Derek nods eagerly. "Come with me tomorrow. We'll take Jimmy, too."

"Can we get ice-cream?" Stiles asks all too sweetly.

"Obviously." Derek rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling in amusement. "In fact, we'll make a day out it. My treat."

"Hey, you had me at 'obviously'." Stiles grins, her wolf smirking back at her.

"Awh! A family outing! The first of many!" Kira gushes.

"Can I come?" Scott asks.

Stiles stares at him as if he's crazy before realising that he's actually serious and then, finally snips out, "No."

Derek snorts loudly in amusement as he walks over to Liam and Lydia, who are barely holding onto their laughter.

And Scott? Well, the True Alpha's all too hopeful expression immediately drops into one of disappointment. Then, after a few seconds of hurt thereafter, he finally settles on glaring at his so-called best friend; his soul sister.

"It's a family outing. Strictly family only, genius." Lydia finally puts the guy out of his misery.

Although, this only makes Scott scowl. "I'm not family?" He looks over at his best friend, clearly shocked.

"Put it this way, when she says "family"," Lydia says, smirking smugly and without missing a beat, "What she really means is only the two people who have ever had a close encounter with her vagina."

At this, the entire group all groans and curses loudly at the potty-mouthed redhead.

"Awh, gross!" Liam wails.

"Lydia!" Kira squeaks, looks practically astounded.

"Jesus..." Derek mutters to himself, briefly letting his eyes fall closed. He then, tilts his head back towards the ceiling and shakes it lightly in dismay.

Scott looks shocked, but mostly disturbed as he stares wide-eyed at the banshee. "You... Are disgusting."

Lydia rolls her eyes and mutters out a, "Yeah..." Like, seriously, she thinks, isn't that obvious by now? She then, shoots him a questioning look, as if to say, "What of it?"

"She's not wrong, though." Stiles finally pipes up. Because, she's, of course, the only one who burst out laughing for a few seconds there.

Again, the rest of the group, save for Lydia, groan out loud and then, proceed to glare at their pack member.

"I'm back!" Thankfully, Jordan's voice suddenly interrupts their lovely "pack bonding moment" as the front door opens and he announces his presence.

"Wow. That was fast." Scott narrows his eyes a little.

Jordan laughs lightly. "Yeah. I used my Cruiser." He then, rather proudly adds, "Mission accomplished in no time, boss."

Scott nods. "Sweet. Thanks."

"What's that, now?" Derek asks, only half interested as Liam finally hands Jimmy back to him.

"The fliers I made for Scott's cupcake business." Liam states as he walks over to stand behind his Alpha and her best friend.

Jordan stands beside them as he turns to speak to Derek. "Liam made them, I handed them out." He then, turns to Liam. "Nice work, by the way." He grins as he pulls the one of the fliers he'd kept for himself out of his jacket pocket.

Liam grins proudly down at his work. "Yeah." He says sheepishly, "I took a web design course at Uni last year. It was actually pretty awesome. Lydia hooked me up with one of her friends, and he's literally the reason I passed."

Lydia smiles gleefully, looks very much like a proud mother.

"Is he talking about Danny, by any chance?" Stiles grins knowingly.

"You know it." Lydia nods, grins back.

"Let's have a look." Scott takes the flier as Jordan hands it over to him. "Nice." He grins and nods. "I'd call me. Wouldn't you?" He asks rather pathetically as he hands the flier over.

Stiles takes the flier from him and takes her first proper look at it. "You did a good job, Liam." She gives a nod of approval. "It looks really professional."

"Heh... Thanks." Liam mumbles through a light blush.

Stiles places the flier onto the table and presses those last few times. "Hey, guys!" She grins proudly. "Scotty's officially live!"

"Yes!" Scott hisses, fist pumping the air. "I am so fudging excited right now!"

Stiles chuckles, finds her best friend rather endearing, as she often does. Scott is the sweetest soul she has ever known.

"You hear that, little guy? Your uncle Scott's a live fruitcake." Derek cooes, smirking to himself as he sees the Alpha glare at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's beautiful." Scott ignores the eldest wolf, grinning brightly at his best friend and his littlest Beta. "The website, the fliers, all the help you guys have given me." He says, and he genuinely means it, of course. He's never really been one to hide his true feelings. "Ladies, gentlemen, babies," He grins over at Jimmy before turning his proud grin back to Stiles' laptop, where his site is finally up and running wonderfully. "Welcome to a new age of cake!"

Stiles and Lydia share an amused smirk.

Kira giggles, wrapping her arms around her mate from behind and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. "You are too adorable, you know that?"

Scott turns his face to catch her lips in a quick, but even sweeter kiss. "I do." He says as he grins broadly.

"Now, all you have to do is sit and wait for the phones to ring and the money to start rolling in." Jordan says.

Scott nods. "Right." He grins as he yanks out his two new cellphones. They're crappy, of course, it's all he can afford until he makes some real money.

They can't all be rich like Derek or Lydia.

Or as stupidly smart as Stiles... And Lydia.

"Right..." Scott says again, his bright and enthusiastic quickly fading as the silent minutes slip slowly by.

"I'm sure it's just a matter of time - ooh-key, shutting up, now..." Lydia quickly trails off when the Alpha glares up at her.

Scott huffs loudly as he slumps back in his seat.

Stiles swipes up the flier from the table again, but she notices something a little off as she absentmindedly glances over it. "Hey, uh..."

Scott arches a brow at her, looks confused, but intrigued in what she has to add.

"Is this even the right number?" Stiles asks slowly, somewhat timidly.

And it's at that point, the entire group all turn their heads to glare at the youngest member of their pack; Liam.


End file.
